


Avaritia ~gradence tribute~

by brain_curry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comic, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, extra colezra, i wish for this happy ending at leastXD, sorry this might look bad in mobile view cos of the image size;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry
Summary: A few pages from my self indulgent Gradence fanbook💦





	Avaritia ~gradence tribute~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdygaycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/gifts), [Kaleido_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/gifts), [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



Just a little self contribution since I live off the fics here 24/7 loll (also my old gradence artpost got deleted ages ago)

Here's some random pages from my fanbook (plus an extra Colezra sketch) that's inspired greatly by the Gradence fanfictions and writers,  
some who have kindly helped me with it 💖💖💖 I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed working on it🥰

✧✧✧ 🖤 ✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧

✧✧✧ 🖤🖤🖤 ✧✧✧

**Author's Note:**

> For more gradence art feel free to check my twitter : @akira_atsushi 🥰


End file.
